


[podfic] Smitten Kitten

by madnads



Category: Political Animals, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: And By Love I Mean Lust, Jake Still Has No Game, Love at First Sight, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Film, Post-Series, TJ has pleanty, but really love, so it all works out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnads/pseuds/madnads
Summary: Jake tugs at the hem of his boxy, nondescript black jacket, then hits his earpiece. "Yeah, so, I’m gonna need a transfer on my assignment.“Pooch sighs, long and loud, through the tiny speaker. "You haven’t even met your assignment yet, Jensen.”“No, but I’m looking right at him, and I’m telling you now, this is gonna be a problem.”--Written by Brenda





	[podfic] Smitten Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Smitten Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905983) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 



*giggles* I really have too little restraint. I saw this little ficlet, and in the midst of doing another I had to stop and do this like ASAP. A nightmare and very little sleep and viola! This is just tooo cute!!! and I'm totally looking forward to moarr!!! LOK Jensen's going to be totally wrapped around TJ's lil pinky. <3!!! 

Thank you Brenda for letting me podfic this little sparkle! :D I read it and was YES!!! :D :D So go give her lotsa love and appreciation for writing this gem!

Alas, no cover art for now b/c I'm totally failing, and my computer won't work with me. Maybe at a later time I can get it to work... but for now...

Enjoy!!! :D 

[ Smitten Kitten](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaeUhXRnhnQmlwTjg)(~7 min)

All thoughts and comments will be loved! [Brenda on tumblr here](http://brendaonao3.tumblr.com/) and [ me here](madnads.tumblr.com)


End file.
